The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 474,828 filed on May 30, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal incubators and, more particularly, to a portable livestock incubating container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keeping animals is a never-ending task, requiring one to constantly feed groom and clean-up after their animal charges. For those that raise or care for young or ill animals, their responsibilities are compounded many times over. Many young or ill animals require the environment of an incubator to recover, grow or even live. While incubators are often available at veterinarian offices or even in larger farms, they are not found at smaller farms where they would be needed only occasionally. Even if they are readily available, the animal must be transported from the barn, pasture, or similar location to the incubator location. This time is often spent in a cold trailer or truck, which does nothing to improve the health of the animal.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which young or ill animals can be lodged in an incubator at almost any location and be afforded the luxury of being transported in an incubator as well. The development of the portable livestock incubating container fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a bird egg incubation system and method: U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,006 issued in the name of Pearce; U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,771 issued in the name of Voren; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,375 issued in the name of Voren.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,143 issued in the name of Wilson describes a newborn animal incubator for use in conjunction with an automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,355 issued in the name of Lessard et al. discloses an infant incubator with an integrated air system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,947 issued in the name of Bruce describes a newborn animal incubator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,824 issued in the name of Koch et al. discloses an infant incubator with an air curtain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,947 issued in the name of Hilken describes a tropical fish incubator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,783 issued in the name of Koch et al. discloses an incubator for infants to maintain a warm environment.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which allows for the care and feeding of young or ill livestock in a manner which allows them to be moved about quickly and in a portable manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator which protects young or ill animals for farms, zoos, and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator which provides space for up to two animals and provides transportation of the animals as well.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator which allows for the storage of food, water, and veterinarian supplies.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator which is internally illuminated.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator having two, 300 watt heaters equipped with a variable speed fan for heated air circulation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator with a wire-mesh floor for keeping animals up off the hard cold floor and for allowing animal waste and grain spillage to fall therethrough.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator having a clear plastic window which allows viewing the progress of the animal without opening the incubator and is also easily cleaned.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an incubator device with a rechargeable 12 volt battery for powering all electrical components and allows the invention to be portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an animal incubator which can be used with all kinds of animals including but not limited to cats, dogs, calves, and colts.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable livestock incubating container is disclosed for providing a means by which up to two young or ill livestock can be lodged therein at almost any location and be afforded the luxury of being transported in an incubator as well. The invention is manufactured with an aluminum frame, similar to that commonly utilized in the construction of transfer truck sleeper cabs. The invention has overall dimensions of approximately 8 feet in length by 6 feet in height by 4 feet in width. The invention includes a clear plastic viewing window and a wire mesh floor. Located within the incubating container on a sidewall just below the ceiling portion are a pair of 300 watt, 12 volt, electric heaters powered by a rechargeable battery. A variable speed fan, also powered by the battery, provides for the heating of the invention. Internal lights, along with storage compartments for water bottles, feeding bags, veterinarian supplies and the like are also provided.
The use of the present invention allows for the care and feeding of young or ill livestock in a manner which allows them to be moved about quickly and in a portable manner.